Of Bow Ties, Pink Hair, and a Phone Box
by LilyEvans098
Summary: I just had to be there at the wrong time. I had to run into that phone box. I always thought that if I were to fight for a cause that it would be fighting Voldemort, NEVER for time. My fist crossover!
1. Chapter 1

**Of Bow Ties, Pink Hair, and a Phone Box**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own ANY of these characters no matter how much I want to. They belong to JK Rowling and BBC.**

* * *

><p>As of right now my whole predicament is not my fault. It's completely the Death Eaters' fault. This all wouldn't have happened if they weren't chasing me. I think that I should explain first before I go any further.<p>

Hi I'm Nymphadora Tonks but PLEASE don't call me that. I prefer Tonks or Dora. Anyway since I'm an Auror and in the Order (you all should know what that is or else you shouldn't be reading this!) I was sent on a spying mission. Spying is particularly easy for me since I'm a Metamorphmagus. Well the blending in part is, the talking to others and not being found out is the hard part. It doesn't help how clumsy I am too. I bet you can see where this is going. I got caught; I make a run for it. They chased me all over London. I really needed an escape or a hiding spot. I ducked around a corner and saw a blue phone box. It was a great hiding spot! I sprinted towards it throwing curse after hex after jinx behind me. I threw open the door and ran in and slammed it shut. I leaned against the door, eyes closed, trying to steady my breathing. I turned around and was about to put a locking spell on the door when I did a double take. I turned back around and my jaw must've hit the floor. It wasn't a phonebox! Well it was... But it wasn't... There was another floor and a lot of doors leading to all directions! My first thought was: Wow... Oh shoot I had to have stumbled into another wizard's temporary/permanent home.(it obviously was a witch or wizard because what muggle can do an undetectable extension charm? Then I saw someone upstairs. Cautiously I walked up the steps. There actually were three people! The only girl had bright red hair and sounded Scottish.(she had been talking) Both of the men had brown hair but while one was dressed casually the other was all dressed up and even had a bow tie! A bow tie? This DEFINITELY was not a fashion expert. The girl turned around, gasped, then gave me a funny look when she saw my wand. I figured I should apologize for intruding so I said.  
>"Hi I'm Tonks. Sorry for randomly coming in like that. I assume you all are wizards on the run also?"<br>The normal boy and the girl just gave me funny looks while the bow tie guy said.  
>"No problem... Wizards? I don't know what you're talking about. I'm the doctor!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? It's my first crossover so be honest. Please please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

2 Of Bow Ties, Pink Hair, and a Phone Box

A/N You all don't know how sorry I am about not updating! My computer apparently just got some new security thing and it wouldn't let me update! I'm soooooo sorry! I started two other stories to help make up for it. I just posted the first. The next will be posted probably very soon. The two new stories will eventually go together. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm really really sorry.

"The Doctor?" I asked, "Isn't that a muggle thing?" I was confused. Why would a wizard take up a muggle's name?

"What's a muggle?" He asked.

"A nonmagic person!" The other boy exclaimed. The girl just looked confused.

"So there IS a wizard here!" I deducted.

"No, I wish I was... I'm just a big Harry Potter fan... Wait... No way!" He said.

"What?" I asked. I was really confused now.

"Either you are a huge weird HP fan that goes around dressed like Tonks or you ARE Tonks. I really wouldn't be surprised if you were the latter actually."

"How do you know my name? What do you mean Harry Potter fan? Do muggles know about him? He's only in his sixth year and he's now famous even with muggles!"

"Rory, do you mean that book series that everyone is talking about?" The girl said.

The Doctor, I guess I'll call him that, had a sudden look of astonishment and said "Of course! You are Nymphadora Tonks! Yes it is a book series. Didn't I tell you that wizards were real? No matter. J.K. herself was one and wrote Harry's biography in fiction form for muggles to read. I met her."

I was silent. Books? For muggles? About us?

Rory broke the silence. "Really? That's so cool!"

"I'm in a book?" I squeaked. I didn't mean to squeak but it came out like that.

"Yep. Five through seven!" The Doctor said.

Rory then exploded "You were my favorite character! Well one of them! Can I have your autograph? I hated in the seventh one how when Harry comes into the Great Hall and sees you an-"

He was cut off by the Doctor who angrily said. "Remember what I said about telling people their futures?"

"Oh sorry"

I was concerned. Who were these people and how did they know the future? Was this J.K. a seer?

The girl suddenly spoke. "By the way I'm Amy. And it might be helpful to mention that we're time travelers."

I obviously didn't give the desired effect they were expecting. It was common for wizards to time travel with time turners so I was used to the idea. Though I'm guessing that they meant big time traveling not just a couple of hours.

"How does your machine work then. I'm guessing it's a machine." I said.

"Well it's called a TARDIS which stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. It's very complicated and not from this planet or time."

We were suddenly interrupted by a loud banging at the door.

"Come out come out little auror!" A voice cackled.

"Let's get out of here" Amy decided.

"Good plan." Said the Doctor.


End file.
